1. Field
Aspects of the present invention are directed toward an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having improved impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display apparatus is fabricated by forming organic light emitting devices on a bottom substrate and attaching a top substrate to the bottom substrate, such that the organic light emitting devices are arranged therebetween. Such an organic light emitting display apparatus is used as a display unit of a small product (such as a mobile phone) or a display unit of a large product (such as a television).
In such an organic light emitting display apparatus, a bottom substrate is attached to a top substrate via a sealing member.
However, such an organic light emitting display apparatus in the related art is easily damaged by external impacts.